How Do I Write?
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Throughout my time, I bet you guys have always wondered how I go about my writing, so here's how I do it!


**Hey guys!**

 **So I bet throughout all of my time here, you guys have always been wondering…**

 **"Alex, how do you write? How do you write so much? What is your process?" And so on and so on.**

 **And I'm actually quite surprised no one really asked those kinds of questions on my Q and A. So here's the answer for you guys!**

 **And I can promise you that you are going to be surprised by how I go about my own writing and maybe you guys will even take some of the stuff I tell you into your own writing!**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

Okay, to start, I think it's important to tell you guys when I do my writing.

I do my writing whenever I find time to do, I do plan ahead, like if I'm in school, I have to factor in my studies and class time and think about what I can write on a certain day and do it. Typically I mostly like to do it right away class, because I'm tired, I just want to do something fun and besides playing games or watching TV and movies, it's to write. Sometimes I do it after I finish studying if I still have a lot of time before I go to bed for the night.

Now if I'm not in school, but on vacation, I can write pretty much whenever I want because I don't have any studies bogging me down. However I still have to factor in family life, because family always comes first. And I still have to sleep, eat, enjoy my own things, stuff like that. And typically, I never do any writing in the morning, nor after dinnertime. I try to do it between lunch and dinner, if I have to wait until after dinner, than that's okay.

* * *

Now, next, and probably the most shocking for you guys to hear… How do I think about what to write.

Well, believe it or not, but I actually don't do any pre-writing or writing down my ideas before I write them. Everything you guys have read comes from nothing else but my head, that's right, all the things I have ever written is a first draft, it's as original as it'll get.

Now the downside is that I probably made many mistakes and sometimes I do find mistakes in my own writing at a later time. However, this way I don't waste any time denying my writing for like weeks or even months on end because I can't decide on a draft.

Don't think I don't care if it's messy or not, I do, I do a quick read every time before I posted something to make sure it makes sense and you guys can make sense of it.

So quite simply, whenever I feel like I have a good idea, I just start writing when I can and just get it done, never second guessing myself, I trust myself that I did a good job!

* * *

Next, how much time do I spend on writing.

Well, and this is also shocking, when I write, I do it in one sitting for most of the things I have written. And this also includes the planning into how much time I have and what I'm writing and how long it's going to be.

I like to do like one chapter of a story in one sitting because if I finish that chapter, than I don't have to think of that idea anymore and the idea stays fresh in my mind, I never have to worry about anything else at that specific moment. And typically it takes me like two to three hours to crank out a chapter, depends on how long it ends up being.

If I do have to stop writing a chapter while in the middle of it because of something else I have to, than obviously I have to stop writing for the moment and come back to it when I can. And even when there's nothing else to bother me, I do take a few minutes break in the middle of writing so I can check like my games on phone, my emails, stuff like that.

* * *

Next, what I do while writing.

Now this is very simple, whenever I do my writing, I always listen to music. But it depends if I wear my headphones or not, if I'm in a public place, such as on a plane or outside in a park, I'll put on my headphones so all I can hear is my music. But if I'm in a private place, like in my room, I don't wear headphones because there's far less other noises.

I feel like listening to my favorite music really does motivate me and I feel like I write faster than if I'm not listening to music. That's pretty much it.

I also sometimes like to have a drink, most of the time coffee if I feel tired and sleepy. And sometimes just water to stay refreshed.

* * *

Now, lets go on with the actual story content.

Whenever I do writing, nowadays, I think about things that have never been attempted before. Or stuff that is the opposite of what other stories are and sometimes I like to do stuff that's based on actual events that happened or stuff that I hold dear to my heart. And at the same time, I like to keep my ideas as simple as possible, never to think of the most complicated idea in the world, but also making it so it has some depth and interest to it.

For example, Roberto is generally looked down upon in the fandom as being a bird who just wants to steal Jewel away from Blu. Well I decided that maybe everyone would like Roberto more if he was looked at in a different light. So that's how I paired Roberto with Liz, to show everyone that Roberto can be a good mate and later on, when he and Liz had Rosalia, to show that he can be a good father.

Now, whenever an important day passes, like the Fourth of July or the anniversary of the Sandy Hook school shooting, I like to do special things that's based on that actual event, to honor that day and remember it. Again, I just think of the simplest ideas to make a story on it.

* * *

 **I think that's it for now… If I think of more, I'll make a second part to this! And if you guys think I missed out on something important, let me know and I'll do it!**

 **Until than, this has been your FFN brother, Alexriolover95!**


End file.
